The purpose of this experiment was to investigate photosensitizer SINc for photodynamic therapy of an experimental ocular melanoma in pigmented rabbits. SINc was administered to the rabbits via the ear vein. Pharmacokinetics were studied in frozen tumor sections by fluorescence microscopy using a charge coupled device, camera-based, low-light detection system with digital image processing at 1 and 24 hours. A Ti:sapphire laser and microlens were used to deliver the light (770 nm). A control rabbit received light without SINc. Localization studies showed intravascular distribution shifting to a tumor stromal and perivascular distribution 24 hours after treatment. Tissue thermal damage after irradiation was minimal in the control. Tumor light penetration was good at 770 nm, and thermal effects from the exciting light alone were minimal. Photodynamic therapy with SINc resulted in localized tumor destruction reflecting the light beam path without damage to adjacent tissue or intraocular complications.